


never too old to trick-or-treat

by playitagain



Series: Snap Shots [38]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, modern!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8369161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playitagain/pseuds/playitagain
Summary: “I think you’re a little old to be out here,” Sasuke states, frown pulling down his lips as he leans against the door frame.





	

Sasuke hate Halloween. He hates all the costumes. He hates the candy. He especially hates all the hype. He’s been listening to his coworkers and friends chattering away about costumes and parties and candy. It’s annoying as hell and he just wants to yell at them to shut the hell up because he doesn’t care and he doesn’t want to listen to it. 

He only gets candy because of his mom. He told his mother the first year he moved out that there was no way he was going to be waiting by the door with a bowl full of candy. She gave him this look. It was a cross between disappointment and that look he always gets when he’s in trouble. It was pretty hard to object with his mother looking at him like that so with a sigh and a frown, he promised he would always have candy for the kids. He’s held up his half of the promise too. 

The doorbell rings just as Sasuke sits himself down again. With a sigh, he’s up, muttering to himself about stupid holidays and annoying kids. 

The second he opens the door a hoard of bags practically knocks him over. They’re all shooting “trick or treat” at the top of their lungs and it takes all of Sasuke’s power not to just shut the door in their faces. 

He gives a piece of candy to each kid, until he comes to the last bag. 

With a frown, he follows the arm holding the bag only to meet blue eyes that are bright and smiling. The person in front of him stands a few inches taller than Sasuke, shoulders built and muscular. There is no way this guy is young enough to be trick- or-treating. 

“I think you’re a little old to be out here,” Sasuke states, frown pulling down his lips as he leans against the door frame. The other shoots him a sheepish smile. It’s one that he recognizes but he isn’t sure from where. 

“Never too old to trick-or-treat,” the other simply replies, holding his bag out. He’s dressed as a Pokémon trainer and now that Sasuke looks the children at the end of his walk, who are all waiting patiently, are dressed as different Pokémon. It’s a pretty good costume idea. actually 

“Of course you are, idiot.”

The other frowns, shoulder slumping a bit. It’s obvious he’s had some luck tonight, as his bag is already half full, only a little smaller than the children he’s traveling with. Sasuke doesn’t know why anyone would give him candy, he’s clearly too old to be doing this. 

He’s gets a bit distracted for a moment as his eyes trail down. It isn’t his fault though. The other is well build and familiar and Sasuke can appreciate a handsome man. Actually, it’s been a while and if this man wasn’t dressed up and trick-or-treating with a bunch of children, then he probably would have tried to get into his pants. 

The thought is quickly wiped from his mind when he looks back up, only to meet sad looking eyes. The other is giving him damn puppy dog eye! Sasuke was not going to let that go.

“Get the hell off my porch!” Sasuke snaps, annoyed now. The other frowns, about to open his big mouth when Sasuke probably takes it a step too far. He steps out of his door and slams it in the other’s face. 

He can hear laughing from outside as the kids snicker from their spot on the sidewalk. The blond mutters something to the kids and they all break out in more laughter, smiling as they move onto the next house. 

That should teach that damn idiot a lesson.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at narudobe-sasuteme.tumblr.com


End file.
